helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Carlos' Birthday
Info Go to Brithday to see what happened! Objective Go to Birthday. Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Mr. Carlos? ...Is it a balloon in your hand? Carlos: ......Miss Magda. Am I too childish? Maga: No, just the color of the balloon... (It's a little too pink, isn't it?!) Carlos: I had planned to invite you when I was all ready, since you met me... Well, actually I'm preparing for tonight's birthday party... Magda: Birthday party? Whose birthday is that? Carlos: It's me. Magda: You? Carlos: Today's weather is best for rest. Why does the boss have to hold a birthday party? Magda: You should be happy. But you look... Carlos: Happy? The last time Boss celebrated Goucheau's birthday, he spent a whole month in hospital... I feel headache when I think about it. Magda: That's a special case! As long as you don't provoke her... Carlos: What worries me is the boss's taste. Magda: ......What? Shatina: ...... Magda: (Oh no! The one behind him... That's!!!) Carlos: In fact, I mean, the boss's taste is really amazing. Magda: ......(...I haven't said anything yet. Has he found it?) Shatina: ...... Carlos: Anyway, Miss Magda, please be sure to come tonight. After all, it's a birthday party run by Boss herself. It's worth looking forward to. Magda: He...... He's gone...... Shatina: Well, he runs so fast. Magda: Miss Shatina...... Shatina: He just missed out on a good opportunity to take a vacation from work-related injuries. Magda: ...... Story Chat 2 Magda: This... Pink tablecloths, pink balloons, pink skirts...! Well, it's not Mr. Carlos... Shatina: Well, not bad, huh? Magda: Of course your taste is good! Shatina: Uh huh? You can really talk, much better than Carlos. Magda: (...After all, I want to live!) Shatina: Little Magda, don't just stand there. Go and talk to everyone. There's a big cake to eat later. Magda: Oh? Cake? Shatina: But you have to be careful. Although I've warned those guys that if anyone dares to wipe cakes everywhere, I'll wring his neck. Magda: Alright...... Story Chat 3 Gocheau: It's another day of approaching death. Magda: Mr. Gocheau......! Lower your voice! Gocheau: Miss Ellenstein, you're here to celebrate... Magda: (Oh, No! Miss Shatina seems to be looking over here...) Yes, I'm here to celebrate Mr. Carlos's birthday. Why don't we change the subject, Mr. Gocheau? (Finally, he stopped......) Gocheau: What would you like to talk about? The sun going to set outside the window, or the leaves turn yellow soon? Magda: (It's just summer, isn't it? He's already thinking about autumn?!!) Gocheau: Or you want to say that if you change those ribbons and tablecloths into black and white, and roses into white roses, it's actually more suitable for funerals... Shatina: ...Uh huh? Magda: ...Mr. Gocheau, you can still run now. Story Chat 4 Magda: There are more and more people. Although Mr. Carlos dislikes the arrangement of the party, he has invited many people. (Strange, how could Miss Satina be there alone, as if she are reading something?) Shatina: Birthdays must be celebrated. After all, our work is so dangerous. Who knows if there will be any chance next year? Magda: ...Was she influenced by Mr. Gocheau?! Gocheau: I have tried to write in the tone of Boss. Magda: (...Sure it is you!) Gocheau: Although she read it exactly as I wrote it, I felt a little strange. Magda: Maybe it's probably the negative temperament. Shatina: What do you think of this speech, Little Magda? Magda: Hmmmm...... Shatina: Uh huh? Magda: I mean, I haven't seen Carlos yet. I need to go and wish him a happy birthday! Shatina: Well, you can run very fast. Story Chat 5 Magda: Mr. Carlos, why are you hiding here... What are you looking at? Carlos: To see when Boss will beat him in to the hospital again. Magda: ......What!? Carlos: Recently, the Corps business is not good, Boss wants to take the opportunity of birthday party to attract more business. So she asked me to write a speech. But... Magda: But? Carlos: I've been so busy lately that I left it to that guy to write. Magda: You knew Mr. Gocheau would write something like that, right? Carlos: Right. Magda: ...... Carlos: But he was right in saying that all, our work is so dangerous. Who knows if there will be any chance next year?. Magda: (......Sure enough, pessimism is contagious.) ...Don't say that with a smiling face! Carlos: Well, live or die, is not something we can control. Only if you hold on to what you can control and have enough chips can you be qualified to sit at the negotiating table, right? Magda: That's why you do intelligence trading... Carlos: Shh. Magda: ...... Carlos: Although we mercenary Corps can fight well, I still need to ensure our own safety. Never underestimate the value of secrets. Sometimes, it may overturn a country. Magda: (He was saying something terrible with that smile again!) Carlos: And...... Magda: And? Carlos: If one day, there is something I have to get, I trade a little secret for it, even if it is not aboveboard, but it is also understandable, right? After all, everyone has something they want. ......and some one. Magda: (Mr. Carlos suddenly became serious!) Carlos: So, Miss Magda, since today is my birthday, then I... Shatina: Hey, what are you doing hiding here? Come out and cut the cake! Carlos: ...... Shatina: Little Magda, come on. Magda: OK, OK. Shatina: Happy birthday! Be happier! I don't want to see two sad faces in a day at the same time! Gocheau and Carlos: ...... Magda: Wait a minute. Should you make a wish before you cut the cake? Shatina: Although I have always felt that desire is only created to soothe people's hearts because human beings are too weak... Now that Little Magda has spoken, make a wish. Carlos: ...... Done. Shatina: Oh? So fast? Let's share. What's your wish? Carlos: I can't say. It's not going to work if you say it. Shatina: Aha? Are you serious? Carlos: Come on, Boss, here's the biggest cake for you. Shatina: For cake and Little Magda's sake, I'll give you a break today. Carlos: ...Shouldn't it be for my birthday? Story Chat 6 Carlos: Wish...... Hope for the next birthday, Boss is not here... ...But she will. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript